Studies have indicated that a good night's sleep is a fundamental part of a healthy lifestyle. This is true for adults as well as for children. A substantial amount of research has been done on the type of mattress products that adults require to achieve a good night's sleep. Similarly, an enormous amount of research has been done with regard to the types of bedding products that provide infants with a good and safe night's sleep. Due to this research there are today several excellent products on the market designed to position infants in a particular disposition, such as on their side, or on their back, for the purpose of reducing the likelihood if sudden infant death syndrome. Similarly, there are several products on the market today designed to give adults a better night's sleep, and thereby reduce the fatigue and related problems that can arise from a lack of sleep.
However, although a good night's sleep is as important to a child as it is to an adult or an infant, the vast majority of bedding products designed for children are designed merely to look appealing and provide no real sleep benefit. Truthfully, most children's mattresses today are inexpensive foam mattresses. If a parent wishes to purchase a quality mattress for a child, the parent typically is required to buy a mattress manufactured for an adult. Although there are many quality adult mattresses available, most of these mattresses do not fit well with children's bedding products.
For example, many children sleep in bunk beds. Bunk beds stack two beds, one on top of the other, in a manner that makes it difficult if not impossible to employ two adult size mattresses, each close to a foot in thickness, within the bunk bed space. Even the traditional children's bed is usually lower to the ground than an adult bed and less suited for use with a full-size adult mattress.
Most of the mattresses suited for children's bedding products comprise low quality foam core products. Although some of these foam core mattresses may be quite good at first, the typical foam core mattress does not hold up well to the rigorous use a child makes of their mattress. Accordingly, in a short period of time, depressions form within the sleeping surface and the ability of the mattress to provide a quality night's sleep deteriorates.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a child's mattress that provides a quality night's sleep and that is suited for use within children's bedding products.